Clinging To Your Girl
by Gasian Gaond
Summary: ...is a bad thing, no matter you're the one who does it, or your girl's the one who does it. Still, it's one of the ways to express your love for each other, right? MioxRitsu.


A/N: 'Yes, yes, you're gonna get raped.'

Made because M stands for Mitsu awesomeness.

You can take this as a replacement of the "censored lemon scene" in How To Charm Your Girlfriend.

And please ignore the fact in the anime that Mio's mom still thinks she's a cute little girl although she's practically 17 or 18.

As usual, I beg forgiveness for any OOC-ness. Enjoy.

Summary: ...is a bad thing, no matter you're the one who does it, or your girl's the one who does it. Still, it's one of the ways to express your love for each other, right? MioxRitsu.

* * *

Clinging to Your Girl

"_You are so cliché...saying things like 'I want to be together with you' and whatnot, while you know perfectly well that even if you don't say those kinds of things for the rest of our lives, hey, I'm still gonna always stay right beside you..."_

* * *

"And here you are...mumbling nonsense on my bed, crying around like an idiot, and refusing to come back down to earth and START STUDYING!" Mio cried angrily, "Who's the one who said the oh-so-sweet 'I'm gonna stay right beside you' last month?"

Ritsu didn't respond. She lay like a statue on Mio's bed, her head buried in Mio's checked pillow as if she tried to pretend that she was dead, which annoyed Mio even more. Mio wished she could just push her down her bed forcefully like a log of wood, if only the other side of her bed wasn't pressed to the wall, that is.

Wishing to attend the same university as Mio and her other club members, the lazy drummer had begged Mio for a cramming session chez the Akiyamas for the entrance exam which was due in two days, but, as always, Mio's work that whole day consisted chiefly of keeping a check on her painfully slow progress and, as always, in the end Mio was the only one who actually did any _studying_.

Mio continued to scold her.

"Are you really sure you want to attend Japan's Women University? The pressure will kill you," Mio said as she approached her bed and shook Ritsu's shoulder impatiently. "I've finished checking over your work. Hey, Ritsu, answer me."

This time Ritsu unexpectedly gave a response...with a swift hug which almost made Mio shriek in surprise.

"Wah, Rit...what the hell are you doing?"

Ritsu made herself comfortable with the touch of Mio's soft body on hers. "Stop checking up on me," she mumbled, smirking, "You're not my mom, you're my girlfriend."

Mio blushed as she stared at Ritsu's rosy-cheeked face. Crap, she hates it when Ritsu starts using her chat-up lines to get what she wants...which, well, almost always works.

"...I will become your mom someday if you keep behaving like this..." Mio managed.

"I love you, Mommy," Ritsu said in a childish voice, kissing her cheek.

"Cut it out," Mio scowled, pushing Ritsu away.

"What, now, you don't want to play 'mommy and child' anymore?" Ritsu said, amused by Mio's reactions, "What do you want next? How about 'married couple'...?"

"Idiot," Mio snapped, throwing her pillow at her. She finally lost her patience. "If you don't want to study, fine, I'll just study by myself."

Ritsu did nothing as Mio settled down at the table across the bed and began to read her textbook. Apparently, Mio felt that it was better to ignore Ritsu, because Ritsu disliked to be ignored. Realizing that she had lost her target of teasing, Ritsu quickly became sleepy after a moment of boring silence.

She unconsciously hugged the pillow, preparing to take a nap. Which she couldn't do at all when she suddenly smelled Mio's scent from the cloth that covered the pillow...

'...she smells...like roses...'

She put her nose closer to it and breathe the scent even deeper, enjoying it, slowly becoming intoxicated by it...

Her heart began to beat faster. '...Mio...'

She opened her eyes and snuck a glance at Mio's smooth black hair...with its pretty sheen that made Ritsu wonder how such beautiful long hair could grow naturally that way, or more importantly...how could someone so beautiful exist in this world...

...her world.

"...Mio," she said quietly. For once she didn't want to tease her with these words, the words which expressed her true feelings right now.

"...You're so beautiful."

Mio could tell whether Ritsu was teasing her or telling her the truth. And that was why she was blushing like mad after she heard it.

"T...thank you..." she said after several seconds of awkwardness.

Without realizing it, Ritsu smiled blissfully at herself. "I mean it."

"I know. Thank you..." Mio replied, obviously too embarassed to look at anything else but her book, "I think Ritsu is..."

She hesitated, probably to prepare herself so that she could say it without stuttering. "...beautiful, too."

Ritsu let out a chuckle. "Mio is more beautiful than I am."

"No," she said, "For me Ritsu is more beautiful than anyone."

"You're so..." Ritsu said, realizing she almost swooned as soon as she heard that, "...Ack, I'm getting itchy."

"Stupid. You're the one who started it!" Mio said, finally turning her head. She went very red in the face while saying, "Don't you think I get itchy too when you say things like that so suddenly?"

"I...I just feel like it..." Ritsu said, her fingers trembling slightly, "Because if I didn't do it...I think I might masturbate..."

A silence.

"...You did NOT just say that..." Mio said finally.

"Oh I did. It's all your fault, Mio!" Ritsu suddenly cried out loud.

"Eh! ? My fault?" Mio said, astounded.

"Yes, these days all you've been doing is studying, checking out books, scolding me, reading books , studying, refusing dates with me, studying, talking about exams, and studying, studying, and studying!" she blurted out, "Truthfully, I asked you to teach me today not only so that I can pass the exam, but also so that I can pass more time with you!"

"Ritsu..." Mio tried to explain, but Ritsu kept chiming in with her thoughts.

"No, let me finish, I'm not gonna hate you or anything, I just don't want to keep secrets from you. As a result, whenever I'm near you, whenever I smell your scent, and whenever I think about you I almost can't stop myself from doing _it_. Yes, like, right now," she said boldly.

"W-wait!" the thought of Ritsu masturbating on her bed right in front of her was enough to raise an alarm inside her head, "Don't do that!"

Ritsu chewed her lip. "I won't disturb you. Why don't you just continue reading your..."

"I said _don't_!"

The panicked Mio hurriedly jumped onto the bed and pulled Ritsu's hands away before they could touch any parts of her body, resulting in her landing on Ritsu's body in a terrible position that caused her knee to hit the wall as she yelled in pain.

"Ow," Mio said, "Ritsu, are you alright...?"

But the brunette below her didn't reply. She sniggered as she suddenly grabbed Mio's wrist firmly and whispered to her ear with a deep, seducing voice... "Gotcha..."

Mio realized she was tricked. She immediately cried, "Let go of me!"

Ritsu tightened her grip, although Mio was actually on top of her and she was leaning on her elbow to keep her body from lying flat on the bed. However, Ritsu didn't seem to mind.

"Mio-chan...let's do it..."

Mio kept struggling to break free from Ritsu's grasp. "No, I don't want to have sex with a liar!"

"I didn't lie..." she whispered again, pulling Mio closer to her. She looked at Mio straight in the eye and said, "Look at me. Do my eyes look like those of a liar...?"

"Ugh..." Ritsu didn't break eye contact from her, accelerating her heart beat tenfold as she fell into that beautifully disguised trap.

"Let's start over...shall we...?" Ritsu said, wrapping one of her arms around Mio's shoulder. She stared at Mio's eyes with such intensity that Mio never felt before. "...Mio...you're so beautiful."

Mio felt her heart thumping uncontrollably inside her chest. "...I think...Mio is more beautiful than I am..." she continued, touching Mio's chin with her thumb.

"I..." Mio said, her breath almost caught in her throat, "I think Ritsu...Ritsu is more..."

But her words were cut off as Ritsu pulled her down to her body and caught her lips in a kiss...giving her the chance to taste one of the most amazing things in her whole life.

Ritsu was completely driven by pure lust as she traced Mio's mouth with burning passion, licking and rubbing it all over as Mio groaned in pleasure. The fact that she hadn't had the chance to taste Ritsu's lips for weeks reinforced her desire to continue. For a few minutes that lasted like forever, they wished for time to stop, arms looped around each other, as they gasped for air between kisses. Mio could feel her lover's delicate tongue inside her mouth was slowly making her lose her mind...

"...Ritsu..." Mio gasped, "P...please...stop..."

Ritsu ignored her as she began to plant gentle kisses on her neck. Her hand slithered under Mio's skirt...

"Ah...s...stop..." she said, "Ritsu, stop!"

With all her might she roughly pushed Ritsu away from her. The force made her fall on the other side of the bed, missing the wall by a few inches.

Ritsu was astonished. She was obviously still craving for more. "Mio?"

"...Enough," Mio said, not looking at her, "Let's go back to study."

"But..."

"Stop playing around..." she interrupted, "You have to study...or else you won't be able to pass the entrance exam..."

Ritsu looked greatly unpleased. "Is the exam the only thing that's in your brain?" she said, pouting, "It seems that you don't think about me anymore..."

'Oh, great...' Mio thought, 'Here we go again.' She was always like this every time Mio got angry when she spent too much cash for the sake of extraordinary dates and told her to buy something more cheaply to save money. Mio knew she was also doing it for her, and she always thought that was sweet...only that her ideas sometimes just didn't chime in with the mood and situation...

Mio looked at her. Ritsu was now sulking like a kid on the corner of the bed.

"I always think about you..." she said, leaning her back against the wall, "You're just too stupid to realize it..."

"What?" Ritsu turned around and glared at her with (fake) teary eyes.

"I think about you so much it hurts," she continued, "I never want to be separated from you... I want to go to the same university as you..."

Ritsu became nervous when she noticed there were tears in Mio's eyes. "Hey," she said worriedly, crawling on the bed to reach her, "Wait, wait, don't cry..."

"I want to..." she said as Ritsu carefully wiped off the tears from her cheek, "...be together forever with you..."

Ritsu felt a pang of guilt as she stroked Mio's hair. She was also half-joking just now, and she didn't mean to make her cry. And although Mio generally acts tough and mature, she has her own childish side... which reminds Ritsu that she is always still the shy little sweet girl Mio.

"...Hey, I'm sorry..." Ritsu apologized as she sat beside her. Their shoulders touched as she leaned against the wall, but Mio didn't move an inch.

"I'm really sorry...I've already said I won't leave you, haven't I?" she said, taking Mio's hand and giving it a little assuring squeeze.

"Because...I want to live with you forever..."

Flashes of her imaginary future flashed one after another inside Mio's wishful mind as Ritsu continued to speak gently in her ears...

"...We'll go to the same university together..."

And Ritsu might still beg her to help her study...

"...And maybe we'll rent an apartment together..."

Ritsu might want to rent a luxurious apartment to please Mio, which Mio would refuse and they would surely start arguing again...

"...I want to wake up next to you every morning..."

The first thing Mio wished to see everytime she woke up in the morning was the face of her dearly beloved...

"...And I want to eat breakfast that you cook..."

She wouldn't care even if she had to spend hours in the kitchen to learn how to cook Ritsu's favorite meal...

"...I want to get married to you..."

She would shed tears when she saw Yui, Mugi, and Azusa in their wedding...

"...And maybe..." Ritsu said, "...have children...?"

Mio couldn't bear it any longer...

"...Mio?" Ritsu said, "Mi...Mio!"

Tears suddenly poured out of Mio's eyes like a mountain stream, causing Ritsu to panic.

"Y...You make it sound like we cannot be together...!" Mio cried.

"E-eh? Did I make it sound that way...?" she stammered.

"S-Stupid...Ritsu..." she said.

Ritsu wondered if she should laugh first, or apologize first. She considered the third option.

"...Ritsu...?"

Ritsu said nothing as she stared deeply at those sparkling gray eyes. She gave Mio a tender touch on the cheek without breaking eye contact, and Mio knew what she meant, as if they could read each other's mind. Ritsu's face drew closer and the urge to kiss her was absolutely unbearable.

For a split second Mio hesitated, but as soon as she lost herself inside her lover's eyes, she realized how deep the feelings she bore for this girl were...

Mio bent over and let her press her lips to hers, half-leaning against the wall beside them, and this time Mio felt an undescribable freedom inside her mind. The kiss felt lighter and much more pleasurable than before and she couldn't really understand why. It was as if she only wanted Ritsu and Ritsu alone, and nothing else in this world mattered.

As Ritsu's hand became intertwined in her hair, the kiss grew deeper and deeper. They professed their love toward each other between kisses, minds overflowing with joy. Mio hugged Ritsu's waist while she silently pleaded her she wouldn't let go...

It was when Ritsu felt she couldn't control herself any longer. After being restrained forcefully for weeks, her unleashed sexual desire began rampaging her brain in full force. Ritsu pressed her forehead to hers, licking Mio's lips impatiently.

"R...Ritsu...?"

In a few seconds Mio found herself being pushed to the wall, with her girlfriend sucking hotly at her neck. As the brunette suddenly slid a hand under her shirt, Mio's body shook...

Ritsu could hear Mio's name being repeated a million times in her brain, until she felt it almost burst...

"Mio..." Ritsu said in her ear, breathing heavily, "I wanna taste you..."

Mio shivered a little. What Ritsu had said might not be entirely a lie, she might have given Ritsu a hard time for the past few weeks. Although she still had a big ego, Mio couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. Maybe it was finally time to face the music...

Mio clutched the bedsheet as Ritsu slowly licked her way down to her collarbones, touching her breast with one hand and pulling down her skirt with the other. The pleasure Ritsu's tongue gave to her set Mio on fire. As Ritsu continued to whisper her name with every kiss, every lick she made on her sensitive skin...Mio became slowly consumed by a shameless, passionate devil called desire. Her pulse quickened...and somehow, the world became slower.

Too slow...Ritsu was too slow...

Too slow for her tastes...

She reached up to Ritsu's shirt and undid the buttons with shaking hands. As she pulled Ritsu's tie away from around her collar, her hand was grabbed and she heard a murmur from her chest, "Mio-chan, aren't you getting naughty...?"

Mio ignored her and pulled Ritsu so close to her that their breasts were touching. Paying no attention to Ritsu's surprised face, she captured Ritsu's mouth once more. She bit Ritsu's lower lip and forced her mouth open. Ritsu was too startled to move as Mio inserted her tongue, touching every corner of Ritsu's mouth as she made Ritsu wince with every flick she made inside.

Her silent aggressive actions effectively stunned Ritsu. Mio took her chance.

"Mmm...Mio!" Ritsu managed before Mio completely took control of her mouth and grabbed Ritsu's frantic hand which tried vainly to push her away. She quickly slipped a free hand under her skirt, pulling Ritsu's drenched panties off.

The touch her fingers felt on the wet fabric only drove her wilder.

She jammed a finger into Ritsu, which would surely make her cry in pain and pleasure if only Mio's mouth wasn't on hers, muting her against her will. Smiling secretly to herself, Mio felt the need to insert another...

"Aaah!" Ritsu's escaped moan gave her a wonderful sensation in her mind, making her crave for more. She gave a teasing rub on her clit and Ritsu winced in excitement. She picked up speed, rubbing in and out as Mio enjoyed Ritsu's muffled moans inside her mouth. As Mio expected, more fluid came out of the spot she was rubbing, and Mio was suddenly tempted to know how it tasted like...

Ritsu looked slightly relieved when Mio finally let go of her lips, but upset because Mio had suddenly stopped rubbing. She managed to breathe as she panted heavily, but then she noticed Mio was lowering her head.

"Mio...?" she said, feeling a disturbing foreboding of Mio's intention, "Mio?"

Mio had to use her arms to stop Ritsu's flailing legs before she took a sniff of Ritsu's scent down below. She slowly licked up Ritsu's thighs, still in complete silence. Ritsu was shaking in fear and hesitation. She knew Mio wouldn't stop at that.

"Mi...Mio...no...really, stop..."

Mio looked up to her with soft pleading eyes. And those were the last thing Ritsu saw before her head was thrown back in extreme pleasure.

She let out a moan in ecstasy as Mio's tongue made contact with her clit, before her whole tongue was plunged into Ritsu and made her moan even louder. Mio flattened her tongue, giving her long hungry licks interrupted with gentle flicks. Ritsu grabbed Mio's head and pushed it in, begging for more. She raised her hips and breathed rapidly, her whole body was trembling as she was slowly and surely reaching her climax.

Mio took her clit into her mouth and sucked it softly. She released it and began to lick it thoroughly, as if she were a kid licking a delicious candy. Ritsu could bear it no more. She writhed around, clutching the bedsheet as Mio heard her name being choked out again and again.

"Mio...Mio...I'm...!"

Mio was ready for it.

She closed her eyes as she heard, and felt, her girlfriend finally reaching her limit with an extremely loud moan...

...that, unfortunately, woke up both her parents who were taking a nap downstairs.

* * *

A few minutes later...

"I've said, NO SEX until the exams are over. Don't you understand even the simplest of Japanese!" Mrs Akiyama scolded the girls in the living room.

"So this is why you don't want to do it at first..." Ritsu mumbled to Mio, who silently ordered her to shut up with a glare.

"Ritsu, do you understand!"

"Eh! ? Why me? ! It's Mio who started it!"

"It's you!" Mio snapped.

"Okay, maybe it's me. But it's Mio who did 'IT' to me! I'm not doing anything wrong!"

"You mean 'HAVEN'T'!"

"What, now, you're angry because I didn't have the chance to return your 'affection' because I woke your mom! ?"

"Of course, because your moans are too lo- I-I mean, that's not it!"

"CAN YOU TWO PLEASE BE QUIET? !"

"I'll go make some coffee," Mr Akiyama said, obviously bored.

"From now on you may only study in the living room, and if I still catch you doing it IN THERE, I won't give you a second warning, I'll record the whole thing and upload it on the internet!"

"NO! MOM!"

"This is your _daughter_..." Ritsu sighed, feeling the need to remind her.

"Did I make myself CLEAR? !"

"Yes..." they both answered in unison.

* * *

"I'm really sorry, Ritsu..." Mio said as Ritsu was putting on her shoes.

"Nah, it's not the first time I'm being exposed to your mom..." she said calmly, "Although she isn't at home too often..."

"...You're angry, aren't you...?" Mio said timidly.

Ritsu stared at her in an awkward silence.

"You're the one who should be," Ritsu said, cracking up, "I'm sorry. I will study harder from now on, so that I can go to the same university as you..."

"Ritsu..." Mio said with teary eyes.

"Whoa, don't cry! The last time your mom saw you cry in front of me, she banned me from your house for a month!" Ritsu said, patting Mio's head frantically, "I'll do my best, and we'll go to the same university, so don't cry."

"Okay..." Mio said, wiping her tears.

"And then..." Ritsu said with a wide grin on her face, "I'll marry you!"

Color flooded Mio's face as she stammered, "S-stupid! It's still too fast!"

"Then that's a promise..." Ritsu said, opening the door as she glanced back at her and smiled, "...I can't wait to hear everybody say it..."

Mio could hear Ritsu whispering happily to herself as she closed the door behind her...

"...Tainaka Mio."

end

* * *

A/N: Might make the reversed seme version of this someday, but hell, I didn't expect this to be quite a turn-on. Perhaps because Mitsu is delicious no matter who is on top. XD

Oh and there's a **BAD END** version of this. In the next chapter, Ritsu was fatally injured in a car accident on her way home, and died shortly after.

It's dreadful, so let's just...damn, make it a happy end... *shot*

If you're looking for a fic like that, do expect Ryuamakusa's upcoming fanfic!

And now please tell me what you think of this little fic of mine! ^^


End file.
